Van Zant and Smitty
Van Zant and Smitty are two homicidal psychopaths who took advantage of chaos caused by Majin Buu and went on a killing spree before their rampages were stopped for good first by Mr. Satan, then by Pure Evil Majin Buu. Their irrational and irresponsible act of homicidal hedonism ultimately led to the doom of the planet Earth. Van Zant Van Zant is a deranged gunman who is responsible for the creation of Pure Evil Majin Boo. He and his friend Smitty were terrorizing cities and killing innocent people. As Van Zant knew that Majin Boo was going to blow up the earth and decided he would do everything he wanted to do in his life, like murder. He eventually decided to kill Boo himself so he could have all the victims to himself. Arriving at Boo's house with Smitty, Van Zant shot Boo's puppy dog Bee. Mr. Satan beat him up, but he returned and shot the martial arts champion. Boo healed them both, but after Satan/Hercule was shot and Boo healed him, his evil side left him in the form of the steam that comes from his head whenever he gets angry, and took physical form of Pure Evil Majin Boo. The first thing that Pure Evil Boo did was go after Van Zant, who attempted to shoot him. But the bullets did not harm him, and Pure Evil Boo destroyed the evil gunman with an energy wave. Due to his vile actions, he was not revived when the humans were resurrected with the Namekian Dragon Balls since it was specifically asked that only good people could come back. He was named after former Lynyrd Skynyrd singer, Ronnie van Zant. Smitty Smitty is a deranged gunman who hangs around with Van Zant in the manga and anime series Dragon Ball Z. Van Zant forced him to shoot an old man, and he discovered he liked killing innocent people, so they terrorized cities and shot people, until they decided to go after Majin Boo so that they could have all the victims to themselves. Smitty and Van Zant blew up Boo's house, but Mr. Satan attacked Smitty, knocking him off the hill they were on and knocking him out. After Van Zant's death, Smitty witnessed the battle between Boo and Pure Evil Majin Boo. When Pure Evil Boo ate Fat Boo and turned into Evil Majin Boo, he went after Smitty. The gunman shot him, but the holes in him healed up. Evil Boo turned to liquid form and went down Smitty's throat, making him expand until he exploded. Due to the brutal nature of his death scene, a great deal of it was cut from the American version shown on television. All we see is Evil Boo heading for Smitty's mouth, then Satan watching, then it shows the explosion, making clear Smitty was destroyed. Because of his crimes, Smitty was one of Boo's victims to not be revived from the Namekian Dragon Balls since the wish asked that the really evil ones be exempt from revival. Gallery CoolZant.png|Van Zant's evil grin. Vanted.jpg lololol.jpg The_Evil_of_Men_-_Evil_Buu_before_Guilty_Flash.png|Van meets his end. Buu_Against_Buu_-_Smitty_shoots_Buu.png The_Evil_of_Men_-_Smitty_using_a_binocular.png SmittyDrinkingSuperBuu.png|Smitty meets his end. Trivia *Van Zant has a confirmed body count of 42 people. As he killed an old lady, talked Smitty into killing her husband, and killed 40 people in the town they shot up, but it is unknown how many people Smitty killed other than the old man. *In the English dub (Ocean Dub edition), Smitty speaks with a Scottish accent. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Western Villains Category:Misanthropes